


Kinktober 2020 Day 4

by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Gaming, Slight Femdom, Slight Sub!Peter Parker, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye
Summary: Prompt: Blindfolds | Face-sittingSummary: Reader comes up with a new way to get Peter away from his video games.Warnings: Language, Smut, I think that’s it
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Kinktober 2020 Day 4

I could strangle Tony Stark. 

I understand his reasoning, get Peter a fancy new gaming console to keep him distracted and out of trouble. But, that little gift is what brings us to our current predicament. 

“Peterrrr!” I groan for what seems like the thousandth time today. I’m laying on his bed while he sits in a little bean bag chair a few feet in front of the TV, playing some boring new game. “I’m here to see you, not the damn game. Spend some time with me or I’ll just go home.” It’s an empty threat and he knows it. 

“I know, babe. Please, just give me like, 5 more minutes so I can finish this mission then I promise, I’m all yours.” he says, eyes remaining glued to the television screen.

Twenty minutes later, I’m getting pretty frustrated. I stand to grab my bag and leave when a tie that Peter has haphazardly slung over the headboard catches my eye. My eyes flick to the bedroom door, reaffirming that it is in fact closed and very different idea starts to play out in my head. 

~•~

Peter is so entirely entranced by his game that he doesn’t notice me until I’m right behind him. His eyes flick over his shoulder to me for only a few seconds. “Hey, baby. Only a few more mi-“ his words cut off when his distracted brain finally processes exactly what it saw in those few seconds. Me, his girlfriend, entirely naked. 

He starts to turn but I wrap the blue fabric around his eyes before he can get a full view. “Nuh uh uh,” I swiftly knot the tie at the back of his head. “You don’t let me see you, so it’s only fair that you don’t get to see me.” I take the controller from his hands and set it on the floor next to us. “Turn around and lay down. On the floor.” I command in a strong tone that leaves Peter whining softly as he moves to obey. The bean bag chair is tossed to the side so he can lay where it had been, exactly where I wanted him. 

I step over him to straddle his shoulders. The sides of my feet and ankles brush against his collarbones, insuring that he knows I’m standing over him. “Now, since you were such a rude, _naughty_ boy, I am going to play your game. If you can make me come before I finish this mission, then maybe, just maybe. I’ll do the same for you. Understood?” 

“Yes!” The tent in his jeans let’s me know just how much he enjoys the idea. 

“Good.” I lower myself down on my knees carefully and his hands rest on my hips, helping move me in the best position. I feel his hot breath against me. My fingers brush gently across the blindfold, his forehead and the soft brown hair between my thighs.“Is this ok, love?” 

He nods and squeezes my thighs.

I grab the controller. “Ok, now!” Peter immediately runs a flat tongue down the length of my slit and I jump when he reaches my swollen clit. _‘This may be harder than I thought.’_

I unpause the game and start playing. Thankfully, it’s a basic first-person shooter and the controls are similar enough to games I’ve played before. It seems that I’m starting pretty far into the mission and I couldn’t be more grateful for that because all the excitement of orchestrating this whole idea has made Peter’s task much easier for him. 

Do you have any idea how incredibly difficult it is to nail a headshot when your entire body is trying to betray you? Soft moans escape my lips as I make my way through the level. I’m vigilantly trying to stay focused, but it’s difficult when Peter’s eating me out like his life depends on it. He knows exactly what drives me crazy and I’m close far sooner than I anticipated. 

I’m nearing the end of the mission and it is a race to the finish. I enter a big arena that is obviously the final stage and waves of enemies start piling in, spawning more as quickly as I can take them out. “Fucking hell!” I groan, directed at both the game and Peter. I’m so close that the fine motor skills the game requires have nearly abandoned me. My thighs are starting to cramp and I want nothing more than to tangle my hands in his hair and ride his face. 

There are only a few enemies left when it becomes impossible to hold out any longer. I’m right kn the edge when I drop the controller. My character is immediately attacked, but I couldn’t care less. My fingers tangle into Peter’s soft brown waves and I let go, my head thrown back, writhing and moaning uncontrollably. His strong grip holds me in place as my vision whites out and I come on his tongue. 

It’s a considerable amount of time before I am composed enough to think straight. I scoot back a little so I can properly see all of Peter’s face and I slip the blindfold over his head. Warm brown eyes meet mine and a smirk spreads across his wet lips. “Game over, baby. I win.”


End file.
